Pokemon Village Constitution
The Consitution of Pokemon Village is a document that has been the subject of much speculation since it was written over 500 years ago. Much of this speculation comes from those who believe Pokemon Village is not following its founding document and that its current system of government is flawed or political foes of the nation who feel threatened by its growing power. The fact remains that only pieces of the document have been found since the Recovery Act was quietly put into place by King Conleth Charozane. __TOC__ Preamble Although a preamble has never been found, it is believed that the Founders of Pokemon Village wrote one because it is referenced at what is believed to be the Postscript of the Constitution. Article I Article I of the Constition was recovered by Lugia less than one year before he underwent the Stages of Darkness and left the village. It details the powers and responsibilities of the King of Pokemon Village. Original Text of Article I: : Article I - The King : The Primary Powers of Pokemon Village shall be vested in the King of Pokemon Village. He shall hold the throne for as long as he chooses or until the time of his death. No Pokemon except a male, born into the Pikachu family and no younger than eleven years of age shall be eligible to the throne. : The Primary Powers of Pokemon Village shall be as follows: Command and instruct the military of Pokemon Village. Instruct the House of Royals on the creation of laws that he sees fit to help manage, protect, or otherwise benefit Pokemon Village or its peoples. Ensure that all foreign affairs are dealt with as is proper and to the satisfaction of the Subjects. Ensure that the economy and daily workings of Pokemon Village are dealt with as is proper, efficient, and to the satisfaction of the Subjects. : The King of Pokemon Village shall be removed from his throne upon conviction of treason or another high crime. Article II Only pieces of Article II have been found. It is believed by constitutional scholars that this article is the most powerful in the Constitution as it gives power to the House of Royals. However, because it has not been entirely recovered, it is impossible to know just how much power is given to this extra-throne group. Much debate has been had throughout the history of Pokemon Village and tensions have been high between the King and the Royals. In the following text, a gap in the Constitution is shown by the symbol: ... Original Text of the recovered pieces of Article II: : Article II - The House of Royals : The Secondary Powers of Pokemon Village shall be vested in the House of Royals. The House of Royals shall be composed of six Pokemon, with three being one each of Fire, Water, and Grass type. The Royals shall be chosen by : ... : The Secondary Powers of Pokemon Village shall be as follows: Be the chief executives of all elections and of determining if a King meets all of the criteria detailed in Article I of this Constitution. Assist the King in executing all Primary Powers. Creat ... satisfaction of the Subjects. : A Royal shall be removed from office upon conviction of treason or another high crime or upon authorization of the King after a majority vote in the House of Royals. Article III Article III has never been found and is probably the topic of the most convincing argument from critics of the current system of government of Pokemon Village. This form consists of the King as the head of government in both inernational and domestic policy including law-making, military, and courts. Critics site the capitalization of "Subjects" in Article I, II, and a scrap that may make up a fourth or fifth Article, to mean that the original constitution outlined a third branch of governent that held the most control of Pokemon Village. But because this article has not been recovered, nobody is quite sure what it holds. Constitutional scholars believe that it outlined the judicial processes of the nation or, as they claim it would have been written, Tertiary Powers. However, under the act instituted by King Carter Charizane and five of the six Royals of the day, known as the Second Convention, the King is the head of judicial processes unless the third Article is found and can be used in leu of the current system. Articles IV and V It is unclear whether there are more than three Articles or if the scraps that have been found are pieces of other documents. The followig are bits of information that scholars believe are parts of a fourth Article and possibly a fifth. : ... No Pokemon shall be named ... : ... it is deemed that there shall be no discrimination by type in any ''...'' : ... ''without the express permission of the Subjects. Neither shall any '...'' : ... ''cases that exist '...''' Postscript The Postscript of the Constitution has been widely seen as a simple ending statement and not actually part of the laws that govern Pokemon Village. This is because there are many contradictory statements made if the recovered parts of the document are compared to its end. Critics believe this is because, as stated above, Article III outlines a third branch that is controlled by the populace. The text of the Postscript is as follows: : ''As we leave the governing of Pokemon Village to the people, here we also wish our childen and next generations good luck. The sands of time are thick and your prints will be made. Make them good. Make them memorable. Make them together. Here in this Constitution we have laid out the proper groundwork for a working government. As stated in the Preamble, we do not claim to know everything about the future or about how to run a government, but we can say how not to run a nation. We have given the tools to the populace in this Constitution. Use them wisely. Good luck. After the postscript, there are six signatures. Pikachu the Yellow, Charizard the Red,Blastoise the Blue, Snorlax the Fat, Gengar the Ghost, and one othe signature. Nobody has been able to offer a legitimate theory as to who it may be. Current Constitution